Kickin It :after story
by scorpia1100
Summary: The wasabi warriors are no longer in existence, instead Jack,Eddie,Kim, and Eddie are far beyond from ever seeing each other again. Will the wassabi warriors sadness heal or get worse?Remember Rated T-R&R...
1. No more wasabi warriors?

Kick after story...

Chapter 1

Another day of a living "hell"(Ouch) in college, I came here to become prosperous not to complete exams every second of my life. Kim Crawford here and I'm twenty five years old, If you are asking about the Wasabi warriors you might want to read further.

**The wasabi warriors are no longer in existence, once we all drifted off to college we hardly act liked friends, and we clearly lost touch. I remember when Jerry actually became a navy general,hard to believe huh? Not only that, but he married Mika. Milton is here in the same college as I, we both want to become journalists. Eddie moved to Alabama for a great college to become an archaeologist, and lastly Jack Brewer ,unfortunately we broke up because we had to be apart from each other. I truly loved him, we were supposed to get married,but we couldn't just give up our dreams. Jack became a sensei for a great and I mean great dojo. Jack was the only thing that kept us together, he told us not to give up, but we gave up on eachother. Jack was everything to me, we told our secrets to each other, said our thoughts to each other! Now we are far apart, I hardly remember our one year anniversary , not even our first kiss**. Thank goodness I have a memoir of us. I miss his smile, the way his eyes twinkle, his kiss. The word "us" hardly exist, we hardly exist. Now I think to myself that I could of gave up college to be in his arms, but it's just a wish.

Milton-GAH!This freaking test is making me nervous!You know what I told my mom, I said that I will become a journalist and help my family!

Kim-Milton, calm down!

Milton-(Ignores)

Kim-Okay, so I'm going to ask again, do you have Jack Brewer's phone number?

Milton-I believe not.

Kim-(Sighs)Do you know how many years I haven't seen him?

Milton-I know it's been five years, but you have to move on.

Kim-Jack and I were supposed to get married for goodness sakes, I can't just say good bye to him and forget about us!I love him !

Milton-(Sighs)Jack was a great friend, but you need to understand that there isn't any way to get in touch with him! He's probably a movie actress by now!

Kim-He is a sensei! I cry everyday wishing that I can see him just one more time . What's as bad is that the Wasabi Dojo is anonymous!

Milton-(Sighs)You're right, I miss the times we all had together.

Kim-(Sighs)So do I.

Sadly my teacher for the semester walked in...

Teacher-Crawford a second?

Kim-Oh yes .

Milton-(Lip syncs:Good luck)

Kim-(Lip syncs:Thanks)

:Ok, so I have heard you haven't earned enough credits to actually earn your certificate.

Kim-What?

-I'm sorry to say that you can not become a journalist.

Kim-No!Can't I have a way to earn extra credits?!

Mrs. Caperelli-Well, there's one thing I can do for you...

Kim-Please I'll do anything!


	2. Did I hear Celebrity?

Kickin It After Story...

Chapter 2

:Well you can go to Hollywood and publish a book based on a famous person.

Kim-IT'S A DEAL!

-Good, but no relaxing in Hollywood, once you meet the "celebrity" then you get to WORK.

Kim-Got it, so should I start packing?

-Yep, because you leave tomorrow!

Kim-Oh.

In my mind I was completely thinking about the only best friend I had,Milton.

Kim-When will I come back?

-Oh, I believe in half a year.

Kim-Woah,What about Milton?Oh and Julie.

-I don't know about that.

Kim-Come on , they can publish a book too.

-Wow, unfortunately I never thought about that.

Kim-Is that a yes?

-(Hesitates)Oh fine, I'll be nice, but you better publish that book!

Kim-Thanks so much!

Mrs. Caperelli-I expect that essay when you come back!

Kim-Will do!

Then I ran into my dorm...

Kim-MILTON!

Milton-Chill!

Kim-Ok, so what would you say if you come to Hollywood with me?

Milton-With Julie?

Kim-With Julie!

Milton-That's great!Wait wait wait,what's the deal?

Kim-A publish book about the celebrity that we'll meet!

Milton-A book?

Kim-Yup, how awesome am I?

Milton-I'm too industrious!

Kim-You aren't busy!

Milton-Yes I am!

Kim-Oh did I say that you will earn extra credits to become a journalist?

Milton-Surprisingly you did not.

Kim-Yup,so come with Julie.

Milton-Fine!

Kim-Start packing , but before that call Julie to inform her about Hollywood!

Milton-Got .

Kim-Bye.

I can't believe I have the guts to meet a celebrity, that's a once in a lifetime opportunity!This whole Hollywood thing took my mind off of Ja~

Oh, this thing made me forget about him, I miss Jack, but is it really time to move on?Maybe so.


	3. An hour to go

Kickin it After Story...

Chapter 3

Okay, my goal is to get over Jack Brewer so I'll ask questions about the celebrity...

Is it a boy?

Is he cute?

Is he available?

I sound like a sixteen year old again...

I'm bored.

I'll ask !

(Kim=Bold =Italics)

**Good Morning ,is there any chance if you can tell me if the celebrity is a boy?**

_It's a boy?!_

_**Well that's what I am asking you.**_

_Aww, congratulations! _

**Huh?Thank you?**

_You better take care of that sweet little darling._

**Um,Is this a good time?**

_Bye bye!Oh hello Kimberly._

**Umm...**

_So what were you asking?_

**Right, is the celebrity a male?**

_I believe so._

**Yay!Bye!**

**I guess it's time to move on, it's about time I heal my misery.**

**My To-do List**

**Pack clothes**

**Purchase new clothes**

**Create a relationship between the celebrity**

**Later On...**

Kim-one more hour.

Julie-I can not wait.

Milton-What are you more exciting about, the fact that we will meet a male celebrity or the fact that we will write a book based on the celebrity.

Julie-Hollywood my dummy!

Milton-(Kisses)

While Milton and Julie are having a makeout session I'll look out at the view from the plane...

Wow Arizona sure looks pretty, I can not wait to live my life.


	4. Suprise part 1

Kickin It After Story...

Chapter 4 part 1

I Can't believe I made it to Hollywood, I haven't been there since I was four years old. So Julie, Milton, and I walk all the way to the house of the celebrity.

Milton-Who-

Julie-Is-

Kim-Exhausted?

M+J+K-I am.

After minutes of walking we were finally there, thank freaking goodness.

Kim-Finally!I'll ring the bell.

Milton-Good

Julie-Great

After ringing the bell someone entered...

Sorry it's super short I just wanted to add a cliffhanger, go on to the next chapter...


	5. Suprise part 2

Kickin It After Story...

Chapter 4 part 2

Someone opens the door...

Anonymous-Hello, are you fans?

Kim-No, my friends and I are here to write a biography based on your life.

Anonymous-Right, I got a call about that!Let me introduce myself, I'm Jack Brewer.

Kim-(Screams + Hugs)

Milton+Julie-(join hug)

Jack-Can't breathe.

Kim-Sorry** JACK.**

Jack-Do I know you?

Milton-Of course you do!

Julie-Let us introduce ourselves.I'm Julie.

Milton- I'm Milton.

Kim-And I'm Kim Crawford.

Jack-KIM,MILTON,AND JULIE!?

Kim-That's us.

Jack-I missed you guys so much!

Milton-We miss you too.

Kim-Jack, is there any chance to ask if you're married?

Jack-I am not married.

Kim-(Hugs)I love you Jack.

Jack-I love you too Kimmy.

Kim-Wow, I haven't noticed how luxurious your house looks.

Jack-Thanks.

Milton-Um, can Julie and I walk inside?

Jack- Right, just go to the second floor.

Kim-Aren't you a sensei for a great school?  
Jack-I'm actually a movie actor for martial art movies.

Kim-Oh my _

Jack-I miss you so much.

Kim-So do I.

Jack-I don't know how I should ask this, but would you suggest getting back together?

Kim-I would say yes, but I'm only going to be here for six months.

Jack- But we can spend those six months together. You can move here with me.

Kim-Jack(Hesitates) I'm still in college to become a journalist.

Jack-Come on.

Kim-Once I'm done with college which will be complete in seven months, we can get married.

Jack-But seven months is too long.

Kim-Six months is long enough.

Jack-You're right.

Kim-Aren't I?

Jack-You haven't changed(Grins)

Kim-Yup.

Jack-So let's go inside, Milton and Julie probably still haven't found the guest room.

Kim-Good because it's cold.

Jack and Kim walk in...

Kim-Woah, this house is-

Jack-Beautiful?

Kim-Yep.

Jack-Milton,Julie!

Kim-No answer?

Jack-No answer.

Kim-Hmm..A little odd right?

Jack-Very, shall we look for them?

Kim-Oh indeed we should.

Jack and I know that something's suspicious, and I'm certain that they can hear not do reverse psychology .

Jack and I walked around his mansion, until we went dead silent and heard kissy noises!

Kim-Jack, I'm scared.

Jack-So am I.

Kim(Points at room)-That room!

Jack-Oh ,they found the guest room.

I just and I open the door and see Milton and Julie making out.

Jack gags while I look at them in fright.

Kim-Milton Krupnick and Julie!What the hec are you guys doing?!

Julie-Oh my goodness.

Milton-Umm...

So while they try to make an excuse I'll explain why Milton acts differently, Milton was actually getting bullied for being a nerd so let's say once he turned twenty-one he started dressing better, however he started acting worse. So you may know when someone believes they're cool they do stuff like what Milton does. Milton didn't want to be a regular person, he wanted to be noticed so that's exactly what he did. He'll stick act like himself in front of us otherwise he'll act a little bit self-centered.

Milton-We were -

Julie-Making out.

Milton-Julie?!

Julie-What, I know they made out once, or maybe twice.

Kim + Jack-Julie!

Julie-(Sighs)Sorry.

Kim-You're forgiven.

Jack-I guess.

Kim-I'm going to unpack, Jack where's the next guest room?

Jack-Kim , I um don't have um uh another umm guest room.

Kim-Oh, so where should I sleep?

Jack-Well, you can maybe sleep in my room.

Kim-That's new, I have never slept in your room.

Jack-Well, you can if you want, I repeat you can!

Kim-Ok just unpack my bag.

Leaves...

Kim-Wait, where is your room?

Jack-To the left.

Kim-Thanks.


	6. Memoir book

Kickin It After Story...

Chapter 6

Right now I'm walking to Jack's room, once I open the door I spot a beautiful room. I try looking for a clean closet and my eyes widen...

Jack has a book inside the closet, almost like a memoir , but more pictures than mine.

I open the book and observe some pictures he had of us. All these pictures are from the day we met until we drifted off to college. All these pictures are so cute, and how young were we?!

Kim-JACK!

Jack comes running in the room...

Jack-Are you ok?!

Kim-(Gives book)You kept a memoir from day 1?!

Jack-Oh um you weren't supposed to see that.

Kim-Why not?!

Jack-I'm keeping this book and hiding it.

Kim-(Confused)Jack are you ok?

Jack-I'm fine.

Kim-Obviously you aren't, tell me what's wrong.

Jack-Fine.(Sits on bed)I made this memoir before we got married, and I wanted to save it for that day.

Kim-That doesn't make any sense.

Jack-Nevermind.

Kim-Fine.

Jack-I was wondering if you would want to hang out tomorrow like the old times.

Kim(Smiles)-I'd like that.

Jack-Well I'm going to bed.

Kim-Me too, I'm so exhausted.

Jack-Goodnight Kimmy.

Kim-I miss that name,goodnight Jack.

Later on at 3 am...

I need to see what's in that book! So I tip-toe into the closet, oh wait he hid it! I look everywhere around the room, and suddenly found it!

Just when I was about to open it, I saw Jack behind me...

Kim-Jack!

Jack-I told you not to look!  
Kim-Why not?!

Jack-Give me it.

Kim-Seriously Jack?!

Jack-(Grabs)  
Kim-(Tackles)

Jack-Kim get off of me.

Kim-Give me the book.

Jack-Fine.

Kim-(Grabs)

Jack-Just kidding.

Kim-Jack Brewer,give me the book!(Tackles)

Jack-(Trying to speak)Kim...

Milton and Julie enter...

Milton-What's all that racket?

Julie-(Rubs eyes,gasps)

Jack-It's not exactly what it looks like.

Milton-Kim's on top of you.

Julie-Were you-

Milton:They were!

Julie-At three o'clock?!

Milton-Can we just say the word?

Julie-Fine.

MIlton-You guys were doing it?!

Julie-(Sarcastic)How proper.

Kim-Guys we weren't doing that.

Jack-Listen you guys, we aren't even together(Mumbles)Yet.

Kim-What was that?

Milton-It's pretty clear you guys are dating again.

Julie-Yay!

Kim-What makes you say that?

Milton-Jack offers that you can sleep in his room, you guys were able to talk in private when we got here-

Jack+Kim-We get the point!

Jack-The only reason she was on top of me was because she tackled me!

Julie-Because?

Kim-Because I wanted to see that book!

Milton-Pass me it.

Jack-(Passes)

Milton-(Skims through pages)Aww 3.

Kim-Let me see it!

Milton-(Continues to skim through pages; Eyes widen)

Jack-(Air speaks to not tell)

Kim-Tell me!

Jack-No Kimmy.

What can I do to see that book, however I'm so determined to see it.

Kim-(Kisses cheek) Now can I get the book.

Jack-That doesn't work for me anymore. I will not give you the book, it's a surprise.

Kim-Oh I give up.

I don't know whether I liked Jack or not, things are different between us.


	7. The date

Kickin It After Story...

Chapter 6:The date

Jack's pov

It's the day where Kim and I are going on a... hangout,however Kim is not waking the hell up!

Jack-Kim wake the heck up!

Kim-(Groans)Ugh, why are you waking me up, it's so early.

Jack-It's one pm.

Kim-(Wakes up in an instant...)Shall we start our day?

Jack-Get ready Kim.

Kim-(Leaves)

I miss Kim, I doubt she actually likes me...

35 minutes later...

Kim-So I'm going to ask a weird question.

Jack-Go on..

That's when I got excited, will she ask me out?!

Kim-How do I look?

Kim was wearing

(type kickin it club . moonfruit photos)

Jack-You look great, let's see if Milton and Julie are awake.

Kim-Okay.

Jack and Kim exit...

Kim-(Knocks on door)

Milton-(Opens door)Oh hey guys.

Jack-Hey, where's Julie.

Milton-She's downstairs, already starting the book.

Jack-The bio based on me?

Milton + Kim-That's it.

Jack-Well Kim and I are going somewhere, please keep my house safe.

Milton-Ok, but where are you going?

Jack-Somewhere.

Milton-Like a date?

Jack-Um,no.

Milton-Aww, that would've been awesome to see you guys get back together.

Kim-(Winks and smirks at Jack)


	8. When Old friendships come And Secrets

Kickin It After Story...

Chapter 7:When old friendships come and secrets come out

Kim's pov

Jack-Err, I don't know about that.

Milton- Well you guys have fun :)

Kim + Jack-We will!

I was really disappointed when Jack said I don't know about that, those words would just rewind in my head. But maybe we are going on a date.

Jack and I walked to his car, when I was stunned on the way the car looked!

Kim-Jack this is amazing!

Jack-Isn't it! But what if you were to be famous for a day?

Kim-Oh my god! Famous?!But how?!

Jack-I have my sources.(Grins)

Kim-I love you Jack(She didn't mean love, as in romance, she meant it as a friendly remark)

Jack-I um love you to Kim.

Kim-Now where exactly are we going?

Jack-I can't tell.

Kim-(Stares at him)

Jack-You know I'm driving right?

Kim-Where are we going?

Jack-Oops we're here!

Kim-Wha, what is this?

Jack-A hollywood party.

Kim-Don't these parties kind of get out of hand?

Jack-Not too crazy.

Kim-But still, crazy.

Jack-Hey, we're gonna be fine, okay? Kim, I won't let anything happen to you.

Kim-(Smiles)I remember when you said that exact sentence 15 years ago, remember that movie we starred in?

Jack-Oh, I remember!

Kim-Jack I...

That's when my heart was beating too fast, and then Jack made a sudden remark.

Jack-What was that?

Kim-Um..(Bites bottom lip)

Okay okay, I still have a few habits since when I was a teenager. Don't blame me!

Jack-(Holds hand)Come on Kim, I want you to meet a few of my friends.

Kim-(Smiles)

Jack hasn't held my hand since the years we were dating.

Jack and I begin to walk inside...

This is a hollywood party?! I spot celebrities drinking, running around like five year olds, and oh my gosh, is that Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez making out?! I thought they broke up like six years ago!

Jack-Well this is a hollywood party.

Kim-Never knew some celebrities were a little weird.

Jack-Yep, let's meet some of my buds.

Jack and I walk around the mansion and spot a few people upstairs...

Luke Benward-Jack!It's awesome to see you again! Is this your girl friend possibly?

Jack-Um, this is just my childhood best friend since I was a teen.

Jennette Mccurdy-Jack?Is that you?

Jack-It's me.

Jennette Mccurdy-Oh my god, I remember you since, I believe that romance movie we both starred in.

Kim-Jack is that true? And when was this romance movie?

Jennette-I think 5 years ago , on February 15.

Jack-(Nervous)

Kim-You starred in a romance movie a week after we broke up?!

Jack-It was for a movie.

Kim-Some movies bring actors together!

Jennette-Jack, you didn't tell her that we dated?

Jack-Err.

That's when I felt tears rolling down my cheek.

Kim-How could you Jack Brewer?!

Jack-Kim, listen to me.

Kim-Why would I want to hear anything else you have to say? So you can just spill more dirty secrets to break my heart?

Jennette-Jack, who knew you could be a dirty liar?

Jack-I am not a dirty liar!

A random celebrity walks up to Jack...

Christina-Hey Jack Brewer, you know here's a possibility, we can date for a while.

Kim-(Runs out crying)

Jack's Pov

I didn't actually try to break Kim's heart, and I rarely noticed that Kim still loved me, like she did five years ago.

Flashback

Jack-Don't you just love the beach with me and you?

Kim-I surely love the beach, but not as much as I love you.

Jack-(Blushes)I was actually thinking if we should get married soon. You know we already dated for five years.(Takes out case with ring)

Kim- I would totally love to, but it's too soon and we're going to college in a week.

Jack-(Frowns and then puts case away)

Kim-There's no reason to frown Jack, you know we'll always be together no matter what.

Jack-(Hesitates)How, we're already drifting apart.

Kim-Why exactly are you being so negative?!

Jack-Because I'm explaining the truth!

Kim-I thought our love life is stronger than saying we are never going to see each other.

Jack-It is, but how else will we see each other?

Kim-It's called communication Jack, and it becomes useful when two people want to talk from a far distance!

Jack-A phone is not as good as seeing your face again.

Kim-So what!

Jack-I want to see you everyday of my life, but how?

Kim-I give up, I'm trying to avoid tension, let's just end our relationship.

Jack-Kim?!

Kim-(Throws necklace that he gave to her)

Flashback ends...

I only dated Jennette to **get over **Kim, but she probably moved on for the same reason as well. I guess it's time to apologize to Kim for forgiveness.


	9. Sometimes Conflicts can lead to happines

Kickin It After Story...

Chapter 7:Sometimes conflicts can lead to happiness

Kim's Pov

As I was whimpering as what just happened I saw a tall man who looked like Jack sit beside me. I grab a quick glimpse at who's sitting next to me and gasp.

Kim-Jackson Brewer, why EXACTLY DO YOU HAVE THE COURAGE TO SIT NEXT TO ME AFTER WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!

Jack-Kim, I know I was wrong, but you were better than anyone I have dated.

Kim-That doesn't fix anything.

Jack-(hesitates)Does this?(Kisses her)

Sparks were flying, no literally someone just blew FIREWORKS. obviously knew that I would forgive him easily after a kiss, and he was right. Jack Brewer, my only and first crush knows me so well.

Kim-(Speechless)

Jack-Oh my god, sorry I didn't-

Kim-(Kisses)

Milton's Pov

I wonder how Kim and Jack are doing, anyways Julie and I are setting up a date for Jack and Kim. Hopefully they get back together after this like the ol' days.

Flashback

At the dojo...

Kim and Jack walk in

Jerry-Yo Kim and Jack, what it do?

Milton + Eddie-Hey guys.

Rudy enters...

Rudy-Are you guys ready to spar?

Kim-Unfortunately Jack and I wanted to give you guys some (Hesitates) news.

Jerry-Oooo this is not good.

Jack-No no no, it's great news, but we kind of want to tell you guys before we tell anyone else.

Kim-Yep, so um Jack and um I are uh-

Jack-Dating.

Jerry + Eddie + Milton-I knew it!

Rudy-Wow you guys, I don't know what to say. This will affect your learning.

Kim-Is it umm bad?

Rudy- I'm not sure.

Jack-Rudy, there's nothing to worry about We'll be fine, I promise.

Milton-Congratulations.

Kim-Thanks.

Jerry-Lemme give my bro a hug!

Jack-(Hugs)

Jerry-Woooo!

Kim-(Kisses Jack)

Jack and Kim both smile.

Flashback ends...

They sure were a cute couple, one day I saw Kim broken into tears. She said that Jack and her were in a situation and it was only a week before we went to college. Kim said that she felt empty and lonely, so I had lots of sympathy for her:(. Kim hardly wanted to talk about Jack, so I was a little open minded and partially confused.

But when I see Kim and Jack bonding throughout the adventure, I am certain that they still like each other.

Julie-We can send them to the beach, when the sunset starts to set we can just set fireworks. This will be GREAT ,similar to their their date when they broke up, except this will erase the bad memories!

Milton-It will, but what about us?

Julie-We'll have alone time(Giggles)

Jack's Pov

We kissed, we kissed! I have always knew that Kim had a thing for me, no doubt about it. I love Kim, and I'll always will, but it's not time to confess it...**yet.**


	10. Someone's Acting Strange

Kickin It After Story

Chapter 9:Someone's Acting Strange

**Warning:Before you read I just want to warn you about this chapter! Due to the romance that's happening between Jack and Kim, you might want to be aware that this chapter is Rated T, but if you want to know what happens next just begin reading below.**

**~Thank you!**

Once Upon A Time...

There was a Kim and there was a Jack, they have recently found out that they still love eachother, like when they were young, but it turns out to be a complicated relationship. They both somewhat feel uncomfortable and romantic about this, but is it confirmed that they are dating?

Kim and Jack are in the car driving...

Kim-Jack, why exactly did you chose to kiss me instead of Jennette?

Jack-Are you saying that you didn't like the kiss, because it was pretty clear that you kissed me back. Um uh um so yeah.

Kim-It was a 3 second kiss Brewer!

Jack-A 3 second kiss still provides the same romance.

Kim-You actually make a point there.

Jack-Anyways, what do you think Milton and Julie are up to?

Kim-Hopefully not you know what.

Jack-LANGUAGE CRAWFORD!

Kim-We are young adults you idiot!

Jack-Hmph.

After moments of silence, Kim finally says something to catch Jack's attention...

Kim-Can you please put the radio on?

Jack-Yea, sure. So yeah.

Kim-Thanks Jackie.

Jack-Kimmy!

Kim-Are you drunk?

Jack-Yeahhh.

Kim-Jack!Why are you driving?!

Jack-I don't know uh it's fun.

Kim-Jack!Get out of the car, I'll drive!

Jack-No!

While the radio is playing, Kim gets a text from Milton.

Milton~Hey Kim, did you bring a bathing suit.

Kim~Um, yea . Why?

Milton~Just Asking, sheesh why are you so sassy?!

Kim~Seriously?!

End of Text messages...

Jack-We're home.

Kim-Ok.

Jack and Kim walk up to Jack's house and ring the doorbell...

Julie-Kim, Jack! How are you too?

Kim-Good, but Jack Brewer drank!

Jack-A cup only.

Kim-Erg!

Jack-I love you Kim.

Kim-Jack! Go to bed.

Julie-I don't think that's his drunk side.

Kim-It is! I'm going to take him to bed.

Jack-You're coming right?

Kim-Uh...

Julie-He just said a wrong remark.

Kim-Geez. No wonder, woah woah woah! That kiss was not (Squeals) real?!

Jack-It wasn't real, because it wasn't long enough!

Julie-You guys kissed?!

Milton comes running down the stairs...

Milton-They kissed?!

Kim-Err...

Jack-Yep.

Milton-Woo hoo!

Kim-Ugh!Let me take Jack upstairs.

Julie-We can paint our nails after!

Kim-Ok.

Kim and Jack walk upstairs, well kind of...

Jack falls on Jack O.O

Jack-(Smiles)

Kim-Ergh!Milton!Julie!

Milton and Julie enter...

Julie + Milton-Hey you guys O.O

Kim-Yeah, it's not what it seems.

Jack-It is!

Milton- Who should I believe? The drunk or sassy one?

Julie-Stop it Milton Krupnick!

Milton-Sorry honey.

Kim-Please (Trying to talk between breaths) get him - off- me!

Milton and Julie help Jack off Kim...

Kim-Please take him up.

Julie and Milton-Okay.

They take him up with no problem until he starts to call Kim...

Kim-WHAT IS IT!

Jack-Can you sleep with me?

Kim-Jack?!We aren't even-

Jack-Shh...

Kim-Go to bed.

After minutes of waiting for Jack to fall asleep Kim finally walks downstairs to paint her nails with Julie.

Julie-He sure likes you.

Kim-Well that's his drunk conscious speaking.

Julie-Are you sure, if he was drunk why didn't he make out with anyone else, why did he chose you?

Kim-I,I don't know.

Julie-Exactly. He likes you. And he has probably thought about everything he was doing before he got drunk.

Kim-Err, he also said something upstairs.

Julie-What is it?

Kim-He ask if I um can uh sleep with-

Julie-Him?

Kim-(Nods head)

Julie-Well maybe he thinks of you as his girl friend.

Kim-Thanks.

After hours of talking, finishes their nails it was two o'clock in the morning!

Julie-Oh my gosh!Go to bed, you have plans tomorrow!

Kim-Good night.

Kim's Pov

Just when I got to my bed, I thought to myself "Plans." With who, where?! Wow. Goodnight to me, I got myself some plans.


	11. Hugs and Kisses part 1

Kickin It Love Story

Chapter 10- Hugs & Kisses part 1

**After very few hours of sleep I wake up to my obnoxious alarm. **

**I open my eyes and see Jack next to me. I got furious just from thinking of what occurred yesterday. **

Jack-Top of the morning Kim.

Kim-Oh, Jack. Do you even remember what happened yesterday?

Jack-Wait something happened yesterday?

Kim-Lemme just say that you tried to have s-e-x with me.

Jack-No, are you serious?

Kim-No duh sherlock!

Jack-I'm so sorry.

Kim-Jack, after you drank you began to speed things to quick between us. I'm just afraid you may do the same thing the next time you drink. plus you never told me about Jenette.

Jack-Kim, it was just a mistake This was only my first mistake out of all the years we've been together.

Kim-I know, but I don't want there to be a second and all I have to say is that I might never be your girlfriend. and I just need to focus on my future career instead of relationships.

Jack-(Screams)Kim!

Kim-I'm sorry(Leaves)

Jack-(Ponders)What have I done?

Morning...

Jack wakes up and doesn't see Kim

Jack-(Groans)

Jack walks downstairs...

Jack-(Sees that Kim is making breakfast)

Kim-Oh, hi Jack.

Jack-Umm...H-h-hey.

Kim-So I'm making breakfast while Julie and Milton are on a date.

Jack-Romantic. So what exactly happened to my maid.

Kim-She quit the job.

Jack-WHY?!

Kim-(Shrugs)

Jack-Soooo

Kim-Soooo...

Jack & Kim-(Gaze into each other eyes for a few seconds)

Jack-(Blinks)I hope you know you're burning the breakfast.

Kim-Oh my gosh.(Fixes)

Jack-So today I was asked to do an interview. So can you-

Kim-Fine, I'll watch over your house.

Jack-Mind-reader.

Kim-I wish.

**Kim's pov:**

**I wish I can read minds so I can find out whether Jack likes me or not. I'm not really interested in anymore, but I still want to find out.**

Kim-So when's the interview?

Jack-At 10 am

Kim-It's 10:15

Jack-WHAT THE HEC!(Runs)

Kim-Don't waste time while you're at it!


End file.
